


Sleepovers with a Genius

by TheGreatWave74



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWave74/pseuds/TheGreatWave74
Summary: Sumire had come to a realization: Having a genius like Futaba as a girlfriend was, for all purposes, amazing.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sleepovers with a Genius

Sumire had come to a realization: Having a genius like Futaba as a girlfriend was, for all purposes, amazing. 

And she wasn't just saying that because Futaba often helped her with her math homework, which, to the hacker, was about as easy as breathing.

Futaba had virtually everything a pop culture fanatic could dream of. She had all her favorite animes and TV shows saved to her custom-built computer's hard drive, even the really obscure ones that practically nobody knew or watched at all. If there was something new or interesting that the young supergenius wanted to see, then instead of flat out buying it on a physical copy, all Futaba had to do was download them off the internet, and then the plucky girl could binge them to her heart's desire.

With Sumire at her side, obviously. 

Futaba also had most of, if not all of, the latest games for all her gaming consoles, limited edition figurines and posters lining her already crowded walls, large volumes of manga and comics tucked inside her closet, and even the latest and trendiest music albums released to the public. It was, for lack of a better word, paradise for any sort of introvert.

At the same time, Futaba's extensive knowledge with computers and electronics in general came in handy. Futaba could repair or modify just about any sort of device she could get her hands on, all the way down to the code. She’d modified just about all of her devices, ranging from mp3 players to cellphones. Heck, Futaba was so skilled that she was even capable of creating her own pieces of technology, most notably her desktop and the surrounding computer monitors. The oracle's latest project, once completed, would theoretically allow someone to play GameCube and Wii games on a handheld console, complete with 1080p viewing capabilities. 

Sumire still remembered the time when she accidentally cracked her smartphone against the sidewalk after coming back from practice. The aspiring athlete brought it to Futaba, thinking that if anyone could potentially repair it considering how much time they spent with computers, she could, and by the next day, the device was as good as new. Futaba even added a few neat apps she created herself, including a specialized alarm that, when it went off in the mornings, played a special recording of the hacker’s voice that said “Love you, babe!”, much to Sumire’s own embarrassment.

Needless to say, being Futaba's girlfriend was the absolute best. She thoroughly enjoyed spending time together with the not-so-quiet introvert, no matter what it was. Sumire especially loved it when they binged anime together, which was exactly what the pair was doing right now.

"Sumi, could you pass the pretzels, please?" Futaba politely asked, eyes locked firmly on the intense action scene playing on her laptop.

"Yeah. Sure thing, Futaba." Sumire reached across her girlfriend's messy bed to grab the bag of salty pretzels resting by the edge, handing it to Futaba. "Here you go."

Futaba took the bag of junk food and promptly grabbed a handful of pretzels and stuffed them into her mouth. The redhead could clearly hear the loud crunches being made as Futaba chewed, but she didn't really mind the noise. "Thanksh babe." Futaba thanked in between bites, earning a giggle from Sumire.

Sleepover nights had to be Sumire's favorite way to spend time with Futaba. She loved having the overly-energetic and peppy girl in her lap while they watched anime and played games together. Not just because she was free to cuddle Futaba as much as she wanted this way, usually by hugging her girlfriend's tiny waist from behind, but also because it made Sumire feel like she was a big sister. It was… addicting, in a certain sense. It felt like she just  _ had _ to make sure Futaba was okay at all times. 

Once or twice, Sumire found herself thinking that Kasumi must have felt the same way as she did now whenever they cuddled as kids. Her older sister must have rubbed off on her more than she thought. Maybe… just maybe, when Kasumi finally woke up, they could snuggle up together and watch a movie together, just like the old days. 

Just like how she's doing now with Futaba.

Some day, Sumire thought to herself. Some day.

For now though, the athlete shifted her thoughts back to her binge marathon with her girlfriend. She could worry about apologizing some other time.

Several more minutes eventually passed by, and the credits for the last episode of the current season both high schoolers were watching eventually began to roll. There was a brief moment in which Sumire was worried she might have to let go of Futaba. The hacker felt so warm and comfy in her lap. Luckily, it didn’t look like Futaba planned on escaping any time soon.

Futaba stretched her arms high up to the ceiling, letting out a soft sigh of relief as her muscles moved once more. 

"Ngh… Hngh… Ahhh! That was great!" She cheered, turning around a bit so she could glance back at the gymnast, who gave her a gentle smile. "What'd you think, Sumi? Was the ending cool or what?"

"Yeah. I certainly enjoyed myself," Sumire agreed, tilting her head thoughtfully, "although… I wish they would have delved a bit further into everyone's relationships. I kind of wanted to see their interactions more than the action scenes, if I'm being honest."

"Yeah, I totally get that." Futaba swayed side-to-side in Sumire's hold. "It happens a lot in the industry, though. Most of the time, they cut out all the parts that they think don't belong, or would make the episode too long. You could probably make an entirely new season with all the cut content alone. It'd be neat to see that happen. Don't you think?"

"That would certainly be interesting to see, yes. But… would it really be any different than if they released the actual season? You know, since they're both made up of cut parts?"

"I dunno. Probably." Futaba answered nonchalantly, shrugging. The glasses-wearing girl then caught Sumire completely by surprise when she threw her own arms around the redhead's shoulders, hugging her tightly while nuzzling against Sumire's body quite affectionately. "But as long as I'm watching it with my girlfriend, I don't care!" She beamed excitedly.

Sumire’s cheeks flushed rosy pink at their close contact. She could smell the faint scent of citrus wafting from her partner’s hair. She had to fight really,  _ really _ hard to not just… squeeze Futaba to death, or squeal in absolute delight, because honestly, Futaba could not be any more precious right now. Like, at all.

Seriously though, how could one person possibly be this freaking adorable?!

It took Sumire a moment to regain some form of composure before she could properly respond. “O-oh! That’s… really sweet of you, Futaba! Thank you!” Sumire pulled Futaba in closer, noticing the way the hacker quietly squeaked before resting eventually resting her head in the crook of Sumire's shoulders. “I like watching anime with you, too! And, well… I really like it when we cuddle like this! You’re so soft and warm… It’s the best.”

“Hehehe… you too, babe.” Futaba leaned back to stare into Sumire’s eyes, a competitive smirk plastered across her lips. “But  _ I _ like cuddling with you more!”

“No way.  _ I _ like cuddling with  _ you _ more!”

“Nuh-uh! I like cuddling with you times a gazillion plus infinity!”

“Well, in that case…” Sumire adopted a playful expression, and before Futaba could formulate any sort of retort, the redhead boldly leaned in to press her lips to the jittery girl’s own. They held the kiss for a moment, with Futaba squealing uncontrollably as an electrifying sensation coursed through her body and Sumire giggling in amusement at her reaction. They broke for air shortly afterwards, and Sumire couldn’t hide the borderline smug grin lining her face. “I love you  _ this _ much!”

“I-I… T-t-that’s not fair! Y-you didn’t even let me roll for a stealth check!” Futaba stuttered out, her face as red as Sumire’s hair. “You cheated!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Sumire couldn’t help but tease, noticing the way Futaba’s cheeks puffed adorably.

“Guh… You're despicable, Sumi!" Futaba pouted before sprouting a determined face of her own. "But you just activated my trap card!"

"Trap card?" Sumire raised a brow. "What are you talking abo--"

"Chaaaaaarge!"

"W-Whaaaa--!" Futaba quite literally pounced on Sumire, knocking the athlete flat onto her back. While Sumire was down, the sprightly girl proceeded to attack her girlfriend's defenseless face with a relentless barrage of soft kisses, almost as if she was trying to button-mash.

"F-Futaba-chan! Quit it! T-that… That… tickles!" Sumire squirmed with each tender kiss Futaba pressed to her head while trying her utmost best not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"No way!" Futaba ignored her protests and continued to shower Sumire with affection, pressing the advantage while she still had it as she too giggled happily. Sumire found herself unable to act or speak, but the gymnast didn't really mind it as she re-wrapped her arms around Futaba, letting the cuddly girl do as she pleased. 

An affectionate Futaba was a happy Futaba, and a happy Futaba led to a happy Sumire, who was most certainly enjoying herself.

After a while, Futaba seemed to tire herself out, and she lay there atop Sumire with a wide-reaching grin that could have easily melted a Jack Frost with its sheer warmth. The hacker snuggled up against the gymnast, resting her head on Sumire's chest while sighing in contentment, before falling asleep in the redhead's arms.

Sumire smiled, then gently removed Futaba's glasses so they wouldn't get accidentally smashed. She gushed at how adorable her partner looked right now, especially without her glasses. Futaba was so, so cute, and she wouldn't have traded the world for this cuteness. Eventually, Sumire's own eyelids slowly fluttered shut as she continued to listen to the hacker's soft breathing, and soon after, the athlete fell asleep as well, perfectly happy with their current position.

Truly, dating a genius like Futaba really was the best.


End file.
